


Summer Lovin

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: It all started in the fall when Grizz came home from college for fall break.
Relationships: Sam Eliot & Gareth "Grizz" Visser, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Summer Lovin

It was mid-October, the leaves on the trees in New England had finally begun to change color; hues of reds, oranges, and yellows scattered the West Ham skyline, cascading the small town in a blanket of color. Sam Eliot sat beneath one of the large oak trees that littered his backyard, a book in his lap, and his nose deep in said book. The world around him was quiet. Though, of course, Sam's world was always quiet, seeing as Sam was deaf. It had been a long day at school, and home was no escape, so Sam had decided to escape the only way he knew possible; through reading. Today's particular adventure was inside of Rainbow Rowell's 'Carry On'. While the book wasn't necessarily Sam's go to genre, it sure was a good escape from reality for awhile. 

The Eliot's backyard had no fence, just a bunch of large oak trees scattered about, one of which had an old worn down tire swing, it's rope that tied it to the tree limb threatening to bust at any given moment, so Sam settled for sitting on the ground. The air was crisp and cool, the wind nipping at Sam's flesh even through his hooded jacket. Not that Sam minded, of course, anything was better than being inside, alone, subject to his brother Campbell's torment. Sam used to always wonder why Campbell gave him hell, it's not like he had ever done anything to Campbell. However, when Campbell was nine years old, he was diagnosed as a psychopath. Once Sam was old enough to understand what that meant, he didn't need to wonder why Campbell gave him hell; Campbell tortured him because he liked to see Sam in pain. 

Sam was lost in his own little world when his next door neighbor came outside, watching him from afar as he so often did. 

Gareth Visser, or as he liked to be called, "Grizz", sat on his back porch, mug of hot tea in hand, a poetry book at his side (Yeats), watching Sam in wonderment. He did this often, you see. Just watched Sam from afar. Admiring him. But never approaching or speaking to him. Not even throughout all of their years at school together, had Grizz once approached Sam. Sam was a year under Grizz, and they had never shared any classes together, not even the same study hall. They were of two different worlds, making it seemingly impossible to Grizz to talk to Sam. Not to mention, Grizz was a closeted gay football player while Sam, on the other hand, was out and proud about his sexuality. Grizz had planned to come out once he got to college and away from his small minded small town. Though, this plan hadn't exactly worked out. He was already one semester in to college, Sam was now a senior in high school, and he still hadn't come out yet. He was home now, on fall break, and had taken back to his old habit of pinning after Sam while Sam was oblivious. This past Spring's prom had been the only time Grizz had mustered enough courage to actually formulate a sentence to Sam, and it hadn't gone well at first, anyways. 

The prom's theme was 'Out of This World', the entire gym decorated with planets and stars, silver tablecloths, and a photo booth with astronaut and alien props. It was Grizz' senior prom, and he was determined to make the most of it. He danced the night away with anyone and everyone he could, took tons of goofy photos with his friends, and even made out with one of the girls on the cheerleading squad for a few brief moments before his fellow football players stole him away. While the night was fun, however, Grizz found himself watching Sam Eliot the entire time. Sam sat alone at a table all by himself, just watching the crowd of horny teenagers dance away to music he couldn't hear. It made Grizz' heart ache to see Sam all alone, having no fun whatsoever, at his first prom. Luke, Grizz' best friend, had snuck in two flasks for the pair to share, and after a substantial amount of liquid courage, Grizz finally got the nerve to approach Sam. 

Pulling the chair beside Sam out, Grizz took a seat, his legs nearly giving out on him he was so nervous. When Sam acknowledged him, nodding politely, Grizz nervously waved his hand through his shoulder-length brown locks. 

"How do you like the prom?" Sam asked, turning to face Grizz. 

The music was thundering in Grizz' ears, so he had missed what Sam had said. "What?!" He shouted over the music, as if Sam could hear him better if he raised his voice. 

Sam sighed, "Sorry, I don't speak very well," he began, signing along to his words as per usual, "I asked how are you liking prom?" 

Grizz instantly felt like an idiot. 'Good job, Grizz, your first time really talking to your crush and you practically insulted him.' 

"No, you speak fine! It's just the music is really loud." Grizz explained, taking extra care to annunciate each word so Sam could read his lips. 

Sam nodded, looking away. 

'Fuck', Grizz thought. 'Okay, time for a different approach.' 

He motioned for Sam to look at him again before signing the word, 'Bullshit'. Smiling goofily. 

Sam laughed, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What is?" 

"It's the only sign I know." Grizz explained. He licked his lips nervously, god, he swore his mouth felt so dry right then and there. "Do you- Do you think you could teach me something else?" 

Sam shrugged, thinking for a moment before signing something that Grizz didn't understand at all. 

"What does that mean?" 

"I hate high school." 

After a few more moments, Grizz found himself feeling like a creep just watching Sam from his back porch, and decided to go back inside. Once again, not being courageous enough to speak to him.


End file.
